1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to lipid-lowering therapies. In particular, the invention provides a nuclear cholesterol metabolite, 5-cholesten-3β, 25-diol 3-sulphate, that decreases lipid biosynthesis and increases cholesterol secretion and degradation, and is thus useful for the treatment and prevention of hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, atherosclerosis, and conditions related to fat-accumulation and inflammation (e.g. nonalcoholic tatty liver disease. NAFLD, and atherosclerosis).
2. Background of the Invention
Cholesterol is used by the body for the manufacture and repair of cell membranes, and the synthesis of steroid hormones and vitamin D, and is transformed to bile acids in the liver. There are both exogenous and endogenous sources of cholesterol. The average American consumes about 450 mg of cholesterol each day and produces an additional 500 to 1,000 mg in the liver and other tissues. Another source is the 500 to 1,000 mg of biliary cholesterol that is secreted into the intestine daily; about 50 percent is reabsorbed (enterohepatic circulation).
High serum lipid levels (hypercholesterolemia and hypertriglyceridemia) are associated with the accumulation of cholesterol in arterial walls, and can result in NAFLD and atherosclerosis. The plaques that characterize atherosclerosis inhibit blood flow and promote clot formation, and can ultimately cause death or severe disability via heart attacks and/or stroke. A number of therapeutic agents for the treatment of hyperlipidemia have been developed and are widely prescribed by physicians. Unfortunately, only about 35% of patients are responsive to the currently available therapies.
Nonalcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD) is the most common liver disease in the United States. This condition is associated with obesity, type-II adult onset diabetes, sedentary lifestyle, and diets high in fat. The earlier stage of NAFLD, fatty liver, is potentially reversible when proper treatment steps are taken. However, left unchecked, it can progress to inflammation of liver cells (nonalcoholic steatohepatitis, or NASH) which is much more difficult to treat. Without treatment, NASH can result in irreversible scarring of liver tissue (steatonecrosis), with the potential to cause cirrhosis, liver failure, and liver cancer.
There is an ongoing need to develop agents and methodologies to decrease intracellular and serum lipid levels, and to prevent or treat disease conditions involving the inflammation caused by elevated lipid levels.